


The Ties That Bind

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Giving Will's superpowers a boost, Post-Series, Sanctuhana, There shall be plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Will has always been blessed with sight, but an abnormal decides to take it one step further.
Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 3





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lordy-Lord, you know the Chinese myth of an invisible red string tying two people (or soulmates) together? Yeah, I've kinda gone and ran with it. This is just the set up for now. One day more shall be written, but not today.
> 
> Prompt - I can't come back.

“I cannot come back. I have things to do beyond this plane that your mind cannot comprehend. But you have assisted me well, youngling, so have my sight with my blessing.”

Will jerked awake, head throbbing, the corners of his eyes stinging. What was all that anyway? His dreams weren’t normally that colourful, or memorable. And what did they mean? Sight? He had sight, could see clearer than most people every day of the week.

The stinging subsiding, he finally looked at his room. Nothing was different except – “Woah!” From his wrist shot dozens of coloured strings. Some were cobweb thin, almost translucent, wrapping around thicker, sturdier ropes. Two were about bungee cord thick, brightly coloured and solid. Scratching at his skin, the ropes moved but he couldn’t feel them, or grab them, or remove them. “What the hell?” All the threads and cords and ropes made his wrist look like Spiderman’s on an acid trip. Deciding panic was not the best idea, he got dressed, keeping his wrist out of his sight line. Why did the weird things always happen to him?

Magnus might know what to do. One of the two bungee cords vibrated, as if the mere thought of Magnus affected it. Will ignored it - it was over as soon as it begun - and left his room, praying someone could explain just what the hell was happening to him.


End file.
